Kizuna Festival in Cambodia
CJCC festival (Japan-Cambodia Kizuna Festival) is conducted once a year taking around 3 days with the cooperation with the Embassy of Japan. This is the biggest event which was conducted to celebrate the anniversary of the establishment of CJCC, and a combination of CJCC festival and Japan week festival of the Embassy of Japan for the purpose of introducing Japanese traditional and modern culture in Cambodia and promoting cultural exchange between the two nations. During the three days, there are various kinds of events including culture related program, Japanese language related seminar, exhibition and special shows, etc. 10,000 people were estimated to join this event last year. It began in 2012 by Cambodia-Japan coopreation centre and Japan Embassy of Cambodia. 2012 For the purpose of introducing Japanese traditional and modern culture in Cambodia and promoting cultural exchange between the two nations, the Embassy of Japan in collaboration with Cambodia-Japan Cooperation Center (CJCC) is proud to present the Japan-Cambodia Kizuna Festival, to be held on February 16-19, 2012 at CJCC. Various cultural events and exhibitions will be organized during the festival. The Opening Ceremony of the festival is planned to take place on Thursday, February 16 at 18:00 at the Angkor-Kizuna Hall of CJCC. The ceremony will be highlighted by a music performance by AUN, a world famous unit of traditional Japanese musical instruments in collaboration with Cambodian musicians. Another highlight of the festival is the Premier Roadshow of a Japanese movie titled “WE CAN'T CHANGE THE WORLD. But we wanna build a school in Cambodia”. The movie is based on a real experience of a Japanese student who built a school in Cambodia. The movie featuring major Japanese actor Mr. Osamu MUKAI, Goodwill Ambassador between Japan and Cambodia, will be screened on Friday, February 17 at 18:00 at the Angkor Kizuna Hall. A powerful Japanese POP concert by a Japanese popular group “RAM WIRE” will be presented on Saturday, February 18, at 18:00. Their first release “Ayumi” in 2011 was chosen as the theme song of the movie, “We Can’t Change the World.” as well as the theme of the Festival. The festival features more events such as Karate-do and Kendo demonstrations, Japanese cinema show, Honda YES Awards Ceremony, Japanese Speech Contest, various lectures by Japanese scholars, flower arrangement, Origami, Mochitsuki, Science Show and so on. Information session on study in Japan and a Job Fair by Japanese companies will also take place during the festival. 2013 Japan-Cambodia Kizuna Festival 2013, which is the combination of CJCC Festival and Japan Week Festival of Embassy of Japan for the purpose of introducing Japanese traditional and modern culture in Cambodia and promoting cultural exchange between the two nations, to be held from 21-24 February 2013 with the cooperation between Embassy of Japan and Cambodia-Japan Cooperation Center (CJCC). Various cultural events and exhibitions will be organized during the festival as the following: * Performances (by Japanese musicians and Cambodian dancers) * Japanese Song Contest (Nodojiman) * Japanese and Cambodian Cultural Related Events (Mochitsuki, Ombok, Tea Ceremony…) * JICA Public Relation Seminar * Japanese Movie Show “ WE CAN’T CHANGE THE WORLD But, we wanna build a school in Cambodia” * Exchange Program between Japanese and Cambodian Students * Honda YES Awards Ceremony * Quiz Game on Japan and Cambodia * Aikido, Kendo and Karate Demonstration * Japan-Cambodia Friendship Concert * Shamisen Live by Sho Asano * Japanese Cosplay Show * Japan-Cambodia Fashion Show * Workshop * Exhibition * Lectures * Others 2014 Japan-Cambodia Kizuna Festival 2014 Held in Phnom Penh. The Embassy of Japan in Cambodia has been hosting the 3rd Japan-Cambodia Kizuna Festival at the Cambodia-Japan Cooperation Center (CJCC) in Phnom Penh. The four-day event was opened on Feb. 20 under the presidency of Cambodian Deputy Prime Minister H.E. Sok An, Minister in charge of the Office of the Council of Ministers, and H.E. Yuji Kumamaru, Japanese Ambassador to Cambodia, with the participation of many other high-ranking officials. The annual festival is aimed to introduce Japanese traditional and modern culture in Cambodia and to promote cultural exchange between the two countries, said the Japanese diplomat. The festival features different events including Japan-Cambodia Friendship Concert, “Washoku” Japanese Cuisine Show, Okinawa Amami Music Concert, Let’s Try Football by Albirex Niigata Phnom Penh FC, Miss & Mr. Yukata Contest in Cambodia, Cosplay Show and so on, added H.E. Yuji Kumamaru. Addressing to the opening ceremony, H.E. Sok An highly valued the Japan-Cambodia Kizuna Festival, stressing that it contributes more significantly to the deepening of the exchange and cooperation between Cambodia and Japan, not only in the field of culture but also in a wide range of fields mutually beneficial to our two nations. “Culture is the mirror through which we see ourselves and our own nation. Culture is thus a bridge and a communication factor between people and nations,” he said. According to the Cambodian DPM, Cambodia and Japan have an immense wealth of cultural heritage and traditions. They share a number of fundamental cultural values. Through this kind of event, people of both nations will appreciate these values, and understand and respect each other’s culture. It is important that the young generations need to be kept aware of the value of ancient traditions so that they can nurture their culture and respect the diversity of others as well. “Cambodia and Japan have recently become strategic partners as a result of the official visits of the top leaders of the two governments, and I am confident that our bond of friendship and relations will be further strengthened. We have become strong partners in safeguarding and promoting the heritage of humanity, cultural values and diversity,” said H.E. Sok An. 2015 Japan-Cambodia Kizuna Festival 2015, which is the combination of CJCC Festival and Japan Week Festival of Embassy of Japan for the purpose of introducing Japanese traditional and modern culture in Cambodia and promoting cultural exchange between the two nations, to be held from 05-08 March 2015. The theme of Kizuna Festival 2015 is “Experiencing the Beauty of Japan”. Moreover, this year some of events are celebrating for International Women’s Day as well. Various cultural events and exhibitions will be organized during the festival as the following: * Performances (by Japanese and Cambodian Arties) * Japanese and Cambodian Cultural Related Events (Mochitsuki, Ombok, Ikebana, Origami, Calligraphy) * Japanese Cuisine Show “BENTO” * Study-in-Japan and Scholarship Explanation session * Trying Music Instruments with YAMAHA, WSO & Okinawa Prefectural Univ. of Arts * Cambodia-Japan Documentary Movie “For Our Future” * Fashion Show “Hidden Beauty of Khmer Silk” * Honda Y-E-S Awards Ceremony * Japan-Cambodia Quiz Game * Martial Art * Japan-Cambodia Friendship Concert * Okinawa Dance Performance * Miss and Mister Yukata Contest in Cambodia 2015 * Worldship Orchestra Classic Concert * Beauty Seminar by Japanese Salons * JICA Public Relation Seminar * Shibata Brothers & Sisters Shamisen Concert * Workshop * Exhibition * Lectures * Others 2016 Japan-Cambodia Kizuna Festival 2016, which is the combination of CJCC Festival and Japan Week Festival of Embassy of Japan for the purpose of introducing Japanese traditional and modern culture in Cambodia and promoting cultural exchange between the two nations, to be held from 18-21 February 2016. The theme of Kizuna Festival 2015 is “Let’s dance together”. Various cultural events and exhibitions will be organized during the festival as the following: * Performances (by Japanese and Cambodian Arties) * Japanese and Cambodian Cultural Related Events (Ikebana, Origami & Calligraphy) * Study-in-Japan Explanation session * Honda Y-E-S Awards Ceremony * Japan-Cambodia Quiz Game * Martial Art * The 9th Japan-Cambodia Friendship Classic Concert * Yukata Contest in Cambodia 2016 * JICA Public Relation Seminar * Nodojiman Grand Championships Contest * Awa Odori Festival in Cambodia * Let’s try Nagashi Somen! * Experiencing the Foot Spa with Seaweed Bath Salt * Let’s Cook Takoyaki! * Experiencing Yukata Wearing with Japanese Hair Style * Japanese Tea Ceremony * Udon Noodle Master Class * Study Tour Culture and Education Exchange Program * Let's cook "My Seaweed Rice Seasoning" * Cosplay Collection 006 in Phnom Penh, Cambodia * Workshop * Exhibition * Lectures * Others. 2017 Japan-Cambodia Kizuna Festival 2017, which is the combination of CJCC Festival and Japan Week Festival of Embassy of Japan for the purpose of introducing Japanese traditional and modern culture in Cambodia and promoting cultural exchange between the two nations, to be held from 23rd to 26th February 2017. The theme of Kizuna Festival 2017 is “Fly to Japan”. Various cultural events and exhibitions will be organized during the festival as the following: Performances (by Japanese and Cambodian Artists) * Japanese and Cambodian Cultural Related Events (Ikebana, Origami & Calligraphy) * Japan-Cambodia Quiz Game * Tokiko Kato Concert in Cambodia 2017 * Japanese & Khmer Martial Art * The 10th Japan-Cambodia Friendship Classic Concert * Yukata Contest in Cambodia 2017 * JICA Public Relation Seminar * Experiencing Kyoto Culture * Japanese Sake Seminar * Let’s Cook Khmer Food and Dessert (Noum Pom, Noum Plae Ai and Noum Krok) * Let’s Cook Japanese Food and Dessert (Taiyaki, Dorayaki, Takoyaki and Nagashi Somen) * Experiencing Yukata Wearing with Japanese Hair Style * Kimono Show * The Fashion Show “My Rubbish” * TEMPURA KIDZ Performance * Worldship Orchestra Concert * Our Chapey, Our Heritage * Udon Noodle Master Class * Study Tour Culture and Education Exchange Program * Cosplay Show * Study-in-Japan Information Corner * Workshop * Exhibition * Lectures * Others. 2018 TBA Guest Performers from Japan and Cambodia *RAM WIRE (Hip-hop band from Chiba, Japan/Member: Ryll, Yuzu and Monch) 2012 *AUN (Kohei & Ryohei Inoue/井上良平 & 井上公平) & HIDE (Traditional band from Osaka, Japan) 2012 *Sho Asano (浅野祥) (Enka singer who can sings and plays Shamisen from Sendai, Japan) 2013 *Hikari Shirafuji (白藤ひかり) (Member of KiKi (輝＆輝) from Fukuoka, Japan) 2013 *Sachie Asano (浅野咲千絵) (Sho's sister who can dances and plays Shamisen from Sendai, Japan) 2013 *Koki Miura (三浦公規) (A member of Kodo (鼓童) who can plays the Taikos from Chiba, Japan) 2013 *Shoji Morifuji (森藤晶司) (Pianist who can plays Accordion and Piano from Hyogo, Japan) 2013 *Saori Kawabata (川畑さおり) (Artists who can plays Sanshin and sings from Amami, Japan) 2014 *Narumi Ii (伊成実) (Member of Tsumomo who can plays Sanshin and sings from Amami, Japan) 2014 *Kenta Tanahara (棚原健太) (Artist who can plays Sanshin, fiddle and sings from Okinawa, Japan) 2014 *Taiki Tokuda (徳田泰樹) (Artist who can plays Sanshin and sings from Okinawa, Japan) 2014 *TWIGGZ FAM (Big Twiggz JUN, Jr Twiggz NAOKI, Lil Twiggz REO, Boi Twiggz GUN, Young Twiggz TOMO, Baby Twiggz SHUN and Soulja) 2015 *Shibata Siblings (柴田三兄妹) Shamisen Unit (Masato (雅人), Ai (愛) and Yuri (佑梨) from Miyagi, Japan) 2015 *GOLD RUSH (HyROSSI, PInO, MASAYA and KOTA) 2016 *Mad Skills Styler (YOSHIKI and RYUICHI) 2016 *Yumiko Hirakata (平方友実子) and Uno Gosuke (宇野豪佑) (J-Pop duo from , Japan) *Ahoren (阿呆連) group of Awa Odori Dance Troupe (Dancers from Tokushima, Japan) 2016 *Ebisu-za (えびす座) (Senior puppet dance troupe from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan) 2016 *Itsuki Akira (五木あきら) (Cosplayer from Chiba, Japan) 2016 *Department of Performing Arts (MOCFA from Phnom Penh, Cambodia) 2012-present *RUFA music ensemble (Music group from Phnom Penh, Cambodia) 2012 *Ryukyu University (琉球大学) art troupe (performing arts from Okinawa, Japan) 2015 *Cambodia Living Arts (RUFA from Phnom Penh, Cambodia) (2015-present) *CJCC Volunteers art troupe (CJCC of RUPP from Phnom Penh, Cambodia) 2014-present *TEMPURA KIDZ (Member: YU-KA, KARIN, P→★, NaNaHo and AO/ J-Pop band from Tokyo, Japan) 2017 *CLA Chapey association (RUFA from Phnom Penh, Cambodia) 2017 *Tena and Yaa Hoo (Khmer pop singer and rapper from Phnom Penh, Cambodia) 2017 *Tokiko Kato (加藤登紀子) (Senior songwriter, singer and actress from Harbin, China) 2017 AUNHIDE-2016-900x638.jpg 13934823_1233035083440392_8831764715602152129_n.jpg 柴田三兄妹.jpg SBT.jpg RAMWIRE A 20111117.jpg 白藤ひかり.jpg 浅野咲千絵.jpg 指宿 桃子 ＆ 伊 成実.jpg 川畑さおり.jpg Sho Asano.jpg 五木あきら.jpg 12743980_540553409458786_1579352056693684976_n.jpg CJCC-2013.jpg CJCC-2014.jpg 1459446617.jpg CbeTG4dVAAAnNWq.jpg Awa-odori_Poster-A2_03_sample_s.jpg 20nishinomiya.jpg TEMPURA KIDZ.jpg 加藤登紀子.jpg 12019867_935828173154864_2327796477539732491_n.jpg Yaa Hoo.jpg 4065b60d4c732070c0c4c0d0b86ff2ae.jpg 3834.jpg 1384753286.jpg 平方友実子.jpg 宇野豪佑.jpg Gallery DSC06547.jpg DSC06552.jpg o0478064011810237093.jpg img_5.jpg hougaku_cambodia03-thumb-475x316-11918.jpg hougaku_cambodia05-thumb-680x453-12564.jpg 225229_10151738975303765_141499481_n.jpg 557975_10151745614083765_807616235_n.jpg 734510_474224879310987_1636387107_n.jpg 734510_474224879310987_1636387107_n.jpg 482766_474231045977037_191282946_n.jpg 16491_544097652289983_719681042_n.jpg 421818_474230172643791_280649866_n.jpg 555199_474230389310436_1386577925_n.jpg 306255_474230872643721_162750469_n.jpg 225445_474231035977038_1485224846_n.jpg 67033_474229799310495_1910440066_n.jpg 486750_474230005977141_2027503723_n.jpg 576023_474230032643805_972247048_n.jpg 65561_474230295977112_492081502_n.jpg 602116_474224845977657_2090176205_n.jpg 48079_474231119310363_107076060_n.jpg 421799_474230212643787_751581520_n.jpg img_a67d620e9b1c7de90a95a5e12e5f001e52703.jpg 10599526_354141368084268_1626654288776082006_n.jpg 10599526_354141368084268_1626654288776082006_n1.jpg DSC07411.jpg img_7bc2f1a601ce90f7ad293d6a4807653e84615.jpg img_3e4af4a05bd6c71e93dd55a351d4da3757446.jpg DSC07421-b1574.jpg 1797344_594264593984580_3953982_n.jpg 1654356_720750757958004_516434535_n.jpg 68959_354146401417098_6275412912593933134_n.jpg 1932375_631111793610667_250250873_n.jpg 1609664_631115203610326_1986402478_n.jpg 10689784_354140854750986_149234544915418565_n.jpg 10334327_354141491417589_6026673783665123480_n.jpg 10334327_354141491417589_6026673783665123480_n.jpg 1898019_10202646484077473_1030958420_n.jpg 10710911_354141674750904_38683475411531474_n.jpg 10473778_354141571417581_3111366699528667808_n.jpg 10609640_354140868084318_1555768769496976418_n.jpg 10672417_354140804750991_9373224133088875_n.jpg 1796444_354140998084305_4714794118306756213_n.jpg 1016564_631114853610361_911716041_n.jpg IMG_3513.JPG IMG_3529.JPG IMG_0245.JPG IMG_3570.JPG 10562923_1626213604264335_2616614272229850262_n.jpg 11009112_903580183025340_8671006137288123710_n.jpg 10592712_771674959554180_4742568261161372840_n.jpg 12715633_1730095877276738_2479846360122591215_n.jpg 12717255_962890490470937_2510684182949381787_n.jpg 12742269_1030566697010133_8735971069543966215_n.jpg 16386897_1221728084549032_3085238419634633393_n.jpg Kizuna_Festival_2016._Chika_Takada__Choup_Ratha.jpg Kizuna_Festival_2016._Daviya_Khuth__Soraksmey_Kong.jpg Kizuna_Festival_2016._Arai_Hisae.jpg d0339841_15473204.jpg DSC07421-b1574.jpg 1456194940.jpg 12711174_1029184157148387_2560235743998199724_o.jpg 12744056_1145246562175970_7222510828558167255_n.jpg 12765720_590642051083849_1029834_o.jpg img_a67d620e9b1c7de90a95a5e12e5f001e52703.jpg Senpai.jpg 12743747_1145249755508984_8485048573116223410_n.jpg 12743747_1145249755508984_8485048573116223410_n.jpg 12715359_1145248165509143_49740423203249977_n.jpg 12744420_1030622317004571_3859672635278453055_n.jpg 10544353_1038325649567525_1027656531403296257_n.jpg 12688008_956208077803020_9194932403634115871_n.jpg 1934124_1030568817009921_1363136259362618257_n.jpg 12705692_1028628190537317_2380146149242729549_n.jpg 12728958_1030576073675862_585206174640104370_n.jpg 12744153_1030568910343245_7334523899392407754_n.jpg 12733988_1030568767009926_4398569097992539381_n.jpg 12742323_1029669677099835_6978859814486262744_n.jpg 10367142_1030568630343273_3460163897589116214_n.jpg 995348_1030568390343297_7415937711608015049_n.jpg 12715811_10208830018134729_6612158852343128414_n.jpg 13716115_1058087394281754_8951720802937875799_n.jpg 16864494_10208295512856567_747665315010490883_n.jpg 16938823_1264171373677269_316560102423266072_n.jpg 16996440_1372714579451251_2232816820159462055_n.jpg 17799919_847353128738446_6800966391559066633_n.jpg 17796359_846623962144696_1403043183796096088_n.jpg 17155273_828888430584916_3672274487832031990_n.jpg 17021648_1247201682061957_1279112684130119269_n.jpg 16426293_1253061384787567_7309699238878212964_n.jpg 17098509_828864683920624_5007985483385387121_n.jpg 17155442_828862057254220_6888604704774264686_n.jpg 16939415_824735641000195_3473008381908581871_n.jpg 17098691_828860527254373_70945005117824626_n.jpg 16997995_1247194615395997_7123075839213414269_n.jpg 16997700_828887700584989_8120678904205868929_n.jpg 5_30.jpg 9_10.jpg 2_58.jpg 10981075_833918150008323_1046212362079637817_o.jpg Japan-CambodiaKizunaFestival2016.jpg KIZUNAFest2017_Poster_RGB.jpg JapanCambodiaKizunaFestival2014Feb2023.jpg kizuna_festival_2013feb21-24_cjcc.jpg 420147_10150564451843878_1328643430_n.jpg CJCC KIZUNA Festival 5th Anniversary.jpg 19399.jpg kizuna.jpg KizunaFestival_cjcc.jpg 563047_469854026414739_1215393629_n.jpg 10359391_834030856663719_1247411057178773029_n.jpg 1010904_632381716828635_1331462246_n.jpg Kizuna-2012.png Reference http://www.cjcc.edu.kh/site/index.php/en/culture/seasonal-event/kizuna-festival Website from CJCC https://www.facebook.com/kizunafestival/ Facebook page